South Park Boarding School! You in?
by Chocolate-Divine-Waffles
Summary: New School. New People. New Life. This boarding school accepts anyone, as long as you attended North,Middle or South Park. But there are people with exceptions. Join now! You just have to click the title and review! OC Story. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello everybody. As you can see, you have clicked on this story. Whoa, I can't thank you enough for clicking on it. Now, you're going to read this and the whole page and click the Review button. If you are going to tell me, "Whoa, go fuck yourself. OC stories suck!" Okay, that's completely fine. Then instead of reading this whole page and clicking the Review button, you can just click the back button. Yes, I know, that was easy. If you happen to finish this chapter, then thank you and criticize me with all your heart. I don't care, just as long as I am able to improve my writing. I will be accepting OCs, but please no wrong spelling or grammar. Sorry for my long babbling, now let the story start!(Also, I promise I'll update this story. I have never finished a story. ._. I always forget the plot and grades get in the way. )**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. EXCEPT FOR MY OC!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm all grown up, I know the world, I know it too, don't underestimate me, don't mess with me.<em>

* * *

><p>Here I am in this so called popular South Park with all its outrageous cases in what seems to be an average redneck town. Now, you might be wondering why I am here in the first place.<p>

My Asian parents thought it would be a nice and calm town to settle in. But come on, they don't even watch the news.

I took out the folded letter they gave me before I decided to go to school. I unfolded the letter to reveal poorly written Hangul and when translated it said this

: Aigoo! Our child is all grown up now! Make sure to get all A's and study hard. Mother and Father are rooting for you! Make sure not to do drugs and to stay out of trouble. Your father and I put a little present for you in your luggage, but don't open it until you get to your dorm. Okay? And make sure your older brother Jeremy is doing good too. Hope you do well! Fighting! ~ - Mother and Father

I stuffed the letter in my jean pocket and looked up at the humongous school. Its dark red walls covered with huge windows and then the huge gigantic front doors. Once I enter that thing, I can never go out. Heck, I might never see the sun shine so brightly. I made a huge sigh which caused my black bangs to decide they wanted to be misplaced.

Oh, I just realized something. I never introduced myself. Well anyway, Hi, Hola, Konichiwa, Annyeonghaseyo or however you greet someone. My name is Jenny, Jenny Park. I'm not even going to state my ethnicity because you're probably going to mistake me as a Japanese or Chinese person. I'm currently 13 years old and now attending South Park International Boarding School. What a great way to introduce myself.

I looked at my surroundings, and see no one but me around. I pulled up my sleeve to look at the time on my watch. It was only 6:35am. In conclusion, I'm in front of my school at 6:35 in the morning on a snowy day in August. You don't hear that every day, now do you?

I walked up to the big doors dragging my heavy luggage along with me. I tugged on the handle of the door, but it didn't budge. Ugh, why isn't it opening? As I tugged harder on the handle, I realized something.

The doors said in big letters: PUSH. Oh dear gosh, I'm so stupid. I laughed at myself at what I did and pushed doors.

When I opened the doors, it revealed a large hall with stair cases and rooms to who know where. I felt like Alice in Wonderland, lost in the deep forest. But I'm not Alice, and I'm pretty sure I'm not lost in the big school.

As I lay my luggage down to use as a seat, I took out my iPod from my backpack. I plugged in my earphones and starting blasting my music. As I was tapping with the beat of the music, I analyzed the hall some more. It seemed so empty and so white on the inside, with a checkerboard layout on the floor, and a huge bulletin board.

I proceeded on going closer to the bulletin board that seemed to have all the dorm rooms already chosen. As I scanning for my name I suddenly hear the doors open. Those doors revealed….

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was pretty interesting wasn't it? Read and Review! I am accepting OCS, so please send them in! I don't have a form because people tend to put more information about their character without it. But you know the basics. Also, what ethnicity do you think Jenny is? Hmm? I gave some pretty good hints. And someone will get a point if they get it correct~Anyway, here's how I update. The faster YOU (Yes, You!) review, the faster I update. You see what I mean? Hmm? Until next time fellow peeps ~ :DD Bye~ (Yeah, it was short.)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 and a half!

**HEY-YALL! Yeah, thought it was an update? :DD HAHAYE-NOO. I need you to fill out OC Forms, for more information. I was mistaken. Oh well, but the OCS who were detailed enough will be in the 2nd chapter but I still need more information. Just fill out the Form below and read on after I post the 2nd chapter. Might be today, might be tomorrow. So GO GO GO!**

* * *

><p>Full Name:<p>

Date of Birth:

Body Physique:

Hair:

Signature Hat/Gloves:

Signature Outfit:

In Dorm Outfit:

Height(Short, Average, Tall.):

Weight(On the skinny side, Average, On the big side):

Eye Color:

Distinguishing Features(Scars, Chubby Cheeks, Birthmarks):

Personality(Be very,very descriptive, give me at least 1 paragraph, and don't list adjectives):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Talents(Please list their TOP 2, And try not to make it musical or artistic, make them unique :3):

Family:

Favorites(Color, Animal, Things to do, You know :3):

List 5 reasons why I shouldn't use your OC. (You read it right, SHOUDN'T.:DD)

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

List 5 reasons why I should use your OC (I'm going to use them anyway. Maybe..)

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

School Schedule: (A 2-day system, like an A day and B day type thing.)

S1:

S2:

S3: Lunch, for 90 minutes. :33 Awwee Yeah. You know what I'm saying?

S4:

S5:

P1:

P2:

P3: Lunch, again for 90 minutes, in the cafeteria~.

P4:

P5: Homeroom/Study Hall/Or whatever.

Classes(can only be on S1,S4,P1,and P4): Social Studies, Mathematics, Language Arts(English) , and Science. You can have your own combination, as long as it makes sense and you have all the classes.)

Special Classes (can only be on S2, S5, and P2, Can't be the same though.): Foreign Languages: Spanish, Japanese, Tagalog, Mandarin, Korean, and English. Music classes: Choir or Band. There's also Physical Education. Technical: Computer Apps and Video Productions. And last but not least Yearbook. (yes, there will be a yearbook, for a lot of students. ._.Only at S5 though))

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone can tell me the meanings of the days (S and P) then review~ And I will give you a point! At the end of this story, the one with most points gets a prize. Oh yes. Anyway, Just fill out the OC Form and re-submit again because I really needed more information. Please be as detailed as you can. Also fill out the schedule too, and please be in some classes as Jenny~ I'll put her schedule and OC Form as an example below.<strong>

* * *

><p>Full Name: Jenny Lee ( Her full name will not be revealed. :33)<p>

Date of Birth: November 26th

Body Physique: She's pretty curvy I guess. Lol (x She doesn't like her butt. It's not flat, it's just bubbly. (if you know what I mean. In a non-perverted way.)

Hair: Thin, Layered, Black hair down to her mid-back, Side-swept bangs that she lets hang over her eyes. She does not want people to see her eyes. She has blonde peek-a-boos, but she has to re-dye it. Planning on dying her hair again. (I do the same thing ._.)

Signature Hat/Gloves: Gray beanie, (takes it off inside) and black gloves.

Signature Outfit: Blue Skinnies, Dark Gray sweater, and a gray&white striped long-sleeved when sweater is taken off. She wears earrings too, but usually the small hoop ones. She also wears her white watch.

In Dorm outfit: Shorts or sweatpants, and a graphic tee.

Height(Short, Average, Tall.): She's slightly below average.

Weight(On the skinny side, Average, On the big side): Slightly skinny due to her metabolism and her genes.

Eye Color: Even though her eyes are covered, she has dark brown eyes.

Distinguishing Features(Scars, Chubby Cheeks, Birthmarks): Big eyes (you can't see them though xDD) and chubby cheeks.

Personality(Be very,very descriptive, give me at least 1 paragraph, and don't list adjectives): She's a mysterious person. Before she trusts that person, she tends to read them. (she gets angry and confused if that person is unreadable. Which is quite rare.) She's quiet and studious. Usually, she gives peers and teachers the usual smile and little wave and doesn't talk unless it has to deal with school or it's important. Not much of a touchy-touchy skin-ship person either, so if you ask for a hug, she'll kindly reject you. Not a person to talk so openly or do things with people, she'll probably be blasting her music on full volume. ( Do not, I repeat do not annoy her when she is blasting her music~) Once you and her start getting along pretty well, she'll be bubbly and cute. But she will cling on to you. (Watch Out!) You'll find out more in the story. A bit of a Camera whore.

Likes: She's obsessed with snacks and school supplies. – She will always pack a snack, but it's usually not a normal snack. It's usually Pockey or some other sweet snack. (Like chocolate crackers.) School supplies- She will spend a lot of her money on school supplies because she loves her Pencils and Sharpie Pens. She also has loads of paper and binders for "emergencies" When it comes to school work, she wants it to be perfect. She loves cooking/baking- It's usually cookies because she loves sweets (in general). She also loves her music- She has several, several pairs of earphones and a few pairs of headphones. She also has her little white Bluetooth stereo system. She also has her violin and ukulele cause those are the easiest for her. Piano is too, but who would bring a whole piano to school? Ya know? Video GameConsoles- mostly games like Pokemon interest her. Besides from the usual zombies she doesn't really care. Technology; Her iTouch and her laptop. She cannot live without these two. Where else is she going to get her music and tumblr all day? Posters: She has loads of posters of her favorite artists. Hygiene: She always has hand-sanitizer, lotion, a small toothbrush and toothpaste , and other little things you might need. Phone charms: she has hundreds of them along with hundreds of wristbands. And last but not least her teddy bear Sarah. She always liked the name Sarah.

Dislikes: Skinship: She can see it, but she can't do it herself. Unless you are really that important to her, or she really loves you. Disorganization: She really hates it. She can't stand it. If you don't organize it, she will organize it herself. When she loses something. When she can't read someone at all. When people take, her stuff without permission. When people her stuff, but never give it back.

Hobbies: Organizing and cleaning the room, fixing things, creating new ways to fix room, playing whatever she can.

Talents(Please list their TOP 2, And try not to make it musical or artistic, make them unique :3): Cracking multiple joints and TUMBLRING!

Family: Private, will learn as story goes on.

Favorites(Color, Animal, Things to do, You know :3): It's kind of listed above in the sections already. (x

Grades( Are they a 4.0? 3.7? 3.5? Average? Or a Failure?): 4.0~

* * *

><p>School Schedule: (A 2-day system, like an A day and B day type thing.)<p>

S1: Language Arts

S2: Korean ( Easy A~)

S3: Lunch, for 90 minutes. :33 Awwee Yeah. You know what I'm saying?

S4: Social Studies

S5: Yearbook (Yearbook can only happen S5)

P1: Advanced Mathematics (Yes, You can have this :33 If you want)

P2: Band (Band Geeks for the WIND! Get it? HAHAHA xDD I am HIGH-LARIOUS!)

P3: Lunch, again for 90 minutes, in the cafeteria~.

P4: Science

P5: Homeroom/Study Hall/Or whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! WOOT. Done~ Anyway, I'll be starting chapter 2 now. :33 Thank you and have a nice day. idk it's acting up, (fanfiction or my computer, pretty sure it's fanfiction...JK...)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Now for the real chapter woot! Points for all the people that guessed : Korean~ Yah! I'll tally up the points later. Keep in mind these chapters will be short, until I get all the OCs I need and have all the information I need. Until then, It'll be short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>There's no one like you, even if I look around it's just like that, where else to look for?<em>

* * *

><p>Those doors revealed a baby-faced blonde covered by an over-sized pink sweater with a confident look on her face. Like she thought she was a starting a new life here. According to her preppy style of flats, a bow, and a pretty high waisted skirt, she was a girly girl. She looked like a princess, so she might act like a princess. But, who knows? I could be wrong.<p>

I looked back at the huge board and found my name. It was listed right next to Bonnie Snyder and Christal Parkers for room 214. Dude. Great, sharing rooms with people I don't even know.

Before I was going to turn around, she tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see the blonde again. I saw lips move, but I couldn't hear anything.

I took out one of my ear buds to hear her saying," I'm Bonnie and I am so excited to be here! I heard this school just opened and so far I am lo-VING it! Anyway, Who are you?"

Hmm. This girl was sweet and seems pretty trusting. Ahh, she's one of my roommates. Well, it's better than some emotionally depressed kid. I can't deal with those. I just can't.

"I'm Jenny. I'm one of your roommates." I said so plainly. I shot her a smile as an apology for my boring personality.

"Uhh, your hair is covering your eyes." She said with a confused look on her face.

"I know. I'll cut it, but not right now. I don't want people to see my eyes." I replied giving her two thumbs up. Oh no, it's coming. It's coming, it's com-… Bonnie started giggling like crazy. Why is she laughing? I didn't do anything funny.

"You're so awkward! I've never met anyone so awkward!" She gave out a little sigh and said," Ahh, You're one of my roommates. I could tell we're going to have to greatest times! We can stay up watching Disney movies and blasting to some music. Well, see ya!" She rushed back over to her luggage and I guess she was going to explore the school or go outside.

Ahh, I was right. The total sweet Princess type. I unzipped my backpack to grab my notebook to record the type. I wrote: Bonnie Snyder. Another one of those Sweet Princess Types. Seems to be pretty girly according to her style. Likes watching Disney movies, probably cries during those.

I closed the notebook and looked at the time. 6:45am. 15 more minutes until the official school meeting. Where I finally start school in this new hell hole of a town. What could I do for 15 minutes? That Bonnie chick probably wondered off somewhere. I could play with my iTouch, but it's halfway dead. Oh jeez, there's nothing to do here. Then, I hear the doors open again. I saw the same 4 boys that were always on the news.

The fatass, the normal kid, the Jew, and the mysterious hooded guy. The fatass, gave off a jerk asshole type vibe. Probably could have his moments at times, eats junks food, looks spoiled and complains a lot. The normal kid, gave off a leader vibe. He seemed like the normal kid in the group. Nothing really special about him. The Jew, gave off a smart kid type. He probably was the smart kid of the group which lead him to fights with the stupid one. Probably him and fatass were rivals, because from the looks of it they were fighting in front of me. Next the hooded guy, seemed poor. His jacket was covered dirt and marks. That's all I could read for now.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Could you just stop bickering with each other for just a day? It's the first day of school for Pete's Sake!" The normal kid said. Clearly with his expression you could tell he was tired of it.

"AY! This filthy Jew started it! He called me fat!" The Fatass said in defense.

"That's cause you are fatass!" The Jew said. Gawd, this is annoying already. I just hope they won't notice me. I'll just quietly walk away.

"Hey, look there's a girl over there!" The hooded guy pointed out. Fuck. Just when I wanted to be alone. This guy just had to point out the obvious.

"Hi!" I said and waved. Looked at my watch that read 6:55. I started to look around the room pointlessly.

"What's your name?" The Jew said.

"My name is Jenny." I replied. I should put a name tag on. I don't want to go around each class and going," Hi, My name is Jenny. What's your name?"

"I'm Kyle. The fatass over there is Cartman, the one to my right is my best friend Stan-" I then heard Cartman mutter something about those two being gay for each other. "and the one with the orange parka is Kenny." Stan and Kenny gave me a wave and a smile, while Cartman just gave me a scoff. After they said hi, a swarm of students started coming.

The large hall that was once empty was filled with pre-teens and teenagers gathered up for the first day of school. A lady with a microphone said," Hello everyone! Welcome to South Park International Boarding School! If you haven't already, find your name to see your roommates and your room. 1st floor is for 5th graders to 7th graders so please make your way to your room now.

Some of the teenagers started moving towards the rooms. It was a little more spacious but it was still a pain with a lot of luggage. I started moving towards the stairs so I could get a head-start before she announced where the 8th graders went. When I finially reached the stairs, I tried looking for my room. Room 210, Room 211, Room 212, Room 213, Room 214! There! I opened the door.

I saw a familiar blonde laying down watching to what seemed to be Mulan. It was Bonnie again. Darn, and I thought I was going to be first. I walked in and put my luggage down to what I called my bed.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I asked.

"I went ahead, I thought you were too. But you ended up staying for the grand opening." She munched on some popcorn, which she probably popped too.

I looked around my new dorm. The walls were painted a dull blue and the furniture was great too. There were 3 beds, one for each roommate, so we couldn't complain. There was also a flat screen T.V., where Mulan was playing. Underneath the flat screen was a blue-ray player. I could go on, but it was better than I expected. When I sat down on my bed, I felt a bump, a squareish bump. I got back up to see what I sat on. Oh, Fuck. Just great. It was the school's manual. I opened the first page, and read. Oh just great. We're assigned cell phones at the school. Well at least it's free.

I would start un-packing my things and putting things away, but I ended up just lying in my bed for a quick nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I couldn't really continue since I wanted to update a chapter today. But once all information is sent then I could create longer and easier chapters. :DD Sorry, everyone isn't included yet. DD: They will be. Okay Question Time: Would your OC eat cafeteria food or make their own food? Review! :DD The quicker and longer you do that, the quicker I update and the longer the chapter. SO GO GO GO~ Till Next time~ See Ya~<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

This is just an author's note. By about 6:00 AM tomorrow for me, which is about in like 8 hours or so. You guys need to review or PM me to let me know that you guys are still here, and if you guys want to continue the story. I mean I will, but you can either take out an OC or switch, whatever you want. I'm rewriting this whole thing. Sorry , I know it' sbeen a year, but I have been really busy with school and other things. It made my summer busy as well. Thank you! And I hope you understand. By 6:00 AM, it will determine the ones that are for sure staying in the story. Again thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for not updating sooner. I lost my love for fanfiction and :c. I'm a terrible person I know! But hey, I'm still continuing the story! You guys may like throw tomatoes at me or whatever! My grades are poor and I'm sick all the time, BUT NO MATTER! I shall write this story! C: And on with it!**

* * *

><p>I looked out from behind the curtain to see all the combined students of South, Middle, and North Park all in one auditorium. Well, this was super great. I released my grip of the curtain and turned to look at my Dad. He was dressed up really nicely. After he was, the Principal.<p>

That's right; my father was the principal of this new fabulous boarding school. He had his own company, and needed to spend money so why not use it for this generation's education? After all, we are pretty stupid. But, why in Colorado?

Well, let me ask you a question. Why NOT Colorado? Everything apparently interesting happens in the hick town of South Park. But why not combine all the Parks together for an even bigger school? Ehh? Get what I'm saying? You do? Because I'm just rambling on and on while my Dad was panicking for the Introduction Speech.

"Sir, you are going to be fine! You never mess up with the speeches for you company! You'll do great!" said my father's secretary, Mary Sue. Now, let me tell you. This girl was gor-GEOUS. She had long beautiful blonde hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, a slim waist, she was practically like a Barbie doll! And her personality, it was like she was perfect. Although she all those wonderful qualities, there's something off about her. That makes her a step away from being Perfection. (A/N: Anyone hear Perfection? By Super Junior M? Haha no? okay then… .-.)

I walked over to my father, who was about a foot taller than me, and wrapped my arms around him. He was astonished by the fact that I was hugging him, because well, I kind of… don't like being touched or touching people. But, he was an exception.

"You'll do great, Daddy!" I reassured with him with a smile on my face. He gave me a smile back and proceeded to the podium, and wait for the huge burgundy curtains to open.

**_To 3__rd__ Person point of view, AWAYYY~_**

"Greetings, Ladies and Gentlemen!" A tall guy with a navy blue suit and red tie said.

"I would like to introduce you, to the wonderful boarding school of South Park!" All the kids started to talk amongst themselves. Making the man disappointed.

"HEY! YOU DISRESPECTFUL MOTHERFUCKERS! LISTEN TO ME GODDAMNIT, OR ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" The man yelled.

All the kids started to quiet down.

"I apologize for yelling at you. I am Lee Saeyun. It will be to all of you students. This school may seem intimidating to those of you because of how huge it is and how strict it will be. Not to worry, I assure you, that this school will just be slightly stricter than the schools you previously attended. I put my emphasis on the SLIGHTLY."

He turned to the right of him and gave a thumbs up to whoever was hiding behind that curtain.

"Each student will receive well, many items for that manner! Let me get my daughter to explain everything! Come here, Jenny!" The man said, waving his hand to tell his daughter to walk up to the podium.

**_Back to le Jenny's POV_**

Is he kidding me? I hate the public. I hate speaking. Which of course, will mean I absolutely hate public speaking.

I walk up slowly to the podium, and tilt the microphone. He only did this because he ran out things to say. After all, I did help him create the school's system with my genius intellect.

No, I'm joking. I'm smart, just not genius smart. Just getting that out there.

"Hello everyone! I am Jenni Lee. "I look around to see a bunch of faces I couldn't recognize. Someone kill me now.

"Well, each Student will receive all the necessities for school. Such as a laptop, school manual, backpack, and whatnot. Oh, and if you happen to, I don't know, damage one of the items that the school loans you, you have to pay. You may personalize your shit or whatever. I really don't care because I'm just the principal's daughter." I turn to my dad, and copied the same action he did before.

"That's all I wanted to say on my part. The teachers and the dorm monitors will explain so much better than my father and I. And on the huge screen behind us, there's all of your dorm rooms and stuff. Everything is already there, so don't worry. Oh before I leave, I just wanted to say..." I took a deep breath.

"I hate you all. BYEEEEIIEEEE~" I say and sprint happily back to my dad. Honestly, I don't think he cared too much that I just said I hated the whole school's population. He simply patted my head and went to his office.

As I follow him, he hears me, turns around and says," No. No. No. You're going to have to interact with the people you hate, my dear." So, he did hear me. Fuck. But, I didn't even bother to see who I was rooming with.

Before I got a chance to say anything he interrupted my thoughts and said," You're rooming with two ladies. Their names are Millie Koth and Corridon Allens. You ladies will be in room G214." He gave me a peace sign and he left me to find my dorm room. Isn't he a wonderful, weird dad?

I walk into the opposite direction and find the huge stairs. I saw pair of people. One guy with … the fuck is that blood red hair natural? With him, there was a girl with a blonde high pony tail and in her mouth was … a scorpion lollipop? They seemed to look confused. And after my little hatred episode, I decided to..well, help people? I did know the school like my multiplication tables.

And let me tell you,

I fucking know my multiplication tables.

I slowly walk up to them, and say," Do you guys need help?"

The red haired guy simply looks at me while his dirty blonde companion asks," Do you know where our dorms are? I'm having a trouble time since this school is SO BIG! This school is probably as big as ! Enough to fit all the Gods!" She stated that she had room G125 and her twin brother had B125.

Twins. Huh. Now, that she mentions it, they kind of look alike. Just a little bit. I gave them verbal instructions to where they should go, you know like a GPS. Except, I don't think my voice is that monotone. At least, I hope it isn't monotone.

I walk all the way up to my dorm, and open the door to find my oh so lovely roommates.

**YES! First chapter is up and finished and terrible! WAHHH! :C I'm sorry! I'll write more today or tomorrow, depending on if I get reviews fast enough. I don't' deserve for those who have stayed. .-. I'm such a terrible person! :c Okay, CDW's question of the day is: Have you ever been in a huge international accident? What I mean is like, for example, I was in 3/11. The huge earthquake in Japan. That's right bitches, I live in Japan. BWAHAHAAH. No, I don't speak Japanese nor am I Japanese okay? Good. C: Or not good. Whatever. This chapter is pretty shiitty to be honest since I lost my writing skills, but hey! That's what you guys are for! For Improvement! YEAHHAYYYY. C: Until we meet again, See ya!**


End file.
